The Attack
by Typus333
Summary: A fan-fictional character, Ebony, has put a gothical curse on Hogwarts, so a secret ninja agency takes care of it...


The attack

It was deep in the night, maybe eleven o'clock at night. In Surrey, England, on 32nd North Main Street, a meeting had commenced in a blocky, cubic building. It was blue, brown, and green, and had many camouflage-based patterns on its outside walls. Through the front doors, there were many offices and computers, but many people never knew that there was more to this meeting house than just offices. A meeting had commenced in the basement. However, according to those who worked there and helped build it, there _was no basement_.

Suddenly, a man walked into the waiting room and into the bathroom before locking the door. There seemed to be no one else in the whole building except for the attendant. The bathroom was also cubic, like most bathrooms, and had a tile floor, all except for in the far northwest corner, which had about a square inch of carpet installed. Many workers and floor planners have come to de-install this carpet, but it was wrenched under the wall, so in order to uninstall it, they would have to tear apart the wall. When the man walked into the bathroom, he started to pull some black and camouflaged clothing, quite similar to the apparel of some ninja. After he changed out of his clothes into his suit, he walked towards the carpet and he put one foot on it. He then put his hands on the wall as if feeling for a draft or bump, and suddenly pulled out a small, bumpy handled dagger. He stuck the dagger into the wall, which then suddenly disappeared, revealing a secret passageway. The moment he walked through the passage, the wall reappeared instantly, but the man didn't look back. He then found a door at the end of the tunnel. He opened it and entered into what looked like a large conference room, but more square and it had a higher ceiling.

The man in the front greeted him and offered him a seat. There were many men dressed in the same clothing and apparel as he was. They were all facing forward, watching the man up front who now had started to talk in a deep, powerful voice.

"I welcome each and every one of you, my brethren. I have called all of you to this meeting for one single purpose - a mission. We as a group and association have not had such a mission in many years, centuries even. This mission is quite simply a small mission. The objective is simple. Now, how many of you have heard the school Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry?"

After seeing the many hands and quaint laughs, he continued. "There is a new student who has quite surprisingly forged an unintentional gothic curse on the school. The famous Hermione granger has had her name changed to 'Mary Bloody Smith' and many of the faculty and staff have portrayed out of character!"

As everyone shuddered, he held up a picture of a gothic looking girl with black hair. "This is the girl who has done this. Her name is Ebony Darkness Dementia Ravenway. Our mission – Get in, kill her, and get out silently. We have arranged this with the one person who goes into the school that is unaffected by it – Professor Minerva McGonagall. She had arranged a cover up for when we succeed. Let's move!"

After the cheers, everybody silently rushed out through the walls and the one door they had with excitement and determination in their hearts.

They all silently walked and hiked to Hogwarts. The lights were all off, and they were shrouded in complete darkness. They snuck to the forbidden forest to avoid being caught or seen. They then started sending in the men. They only sent in three men at a time to avoid any commotion, and three seemed like a good number. The first three snuck up to the entrance and jumped to the wall, commencing their climb. When they were about ten feet up, they could glimpse the next group rushing towards the wall. One of the men signaled to the other in some sign language, and the other man seemed to get the message. They quickened their climb and when they were about eighty feet up, they found a well hid door in the wall. They opened it and crawled into the seemingly small space.

They continued into the small tunnel until they came to a dead end and saw a wooden trapdoor on the floor of the small passage. They slowly opened it and saw below them a curved stone slide. They slipped onto it and slid down to the very end. They had been sliding for a few minutes before they came to a stop. They got up and saw a metallic and stone door. They silently turned the doorknob and found a small, circular room with only one thing in it: A mirror. The walked up to the mirror. As they read the golden lettering on the top of the mirror that said 'Erised', one of them remembered the advice their master gave him before embarking on the quest: "When you see yourself, have anger with caution and force with balance". He thought about it for a second, and then they waited as they heard the next group. They wrote a note telling the others what to do, and then ran at the mirror. They jumped into the mirror with their eyes closed and rolled up. As they stood, they saw a completely different environment from whence they came. They were now on a balcony of one of Hogwarts's highest towers.

In order to give the next group some space, they continued along until they saw the mark of their mission. On one of the windows, there was a sticker that said three give-away words: 'Linkin Park Fan'. They wrote another note and pasted it to the wall next to the window before sliding the window open and creeping in. Ebony was currently fast asleep, covers covering half of her. They silently slid and rolled under the neighboring beds to prevent detection. The next group crept along the balcony until they saw the note, which said "covered the window...use the walls". They then pulled out some small, square, blue box shaped devices and pressed the only button they had on it. They then walked through the castle wall like a cat through a silk curtain.

In a matter of time, three of the groups were now occupying the undersides of all the beds except ebony's. They then all realized something phenomenal: Ebony was the only one who slept here. She had a whole room to herself! All the other beds were empty.

Back at the wall, Minerva McGonagall was at the entrance, keeping the other groups from climbing the wall so they don't make too much noise. She assembled a few groups to wait at the entrance. She told them that there would be some oppressors, of which included Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, who had changed his name to Diabolo under the influence of the curse, and 'Mary Bloody Smith'. They all loaded their blowguns with special, blue darts. These dart were not poison like all the green and white ones. These were sleeping darts, designed to put the others asleep until the curse wore off.

In the room, Ebony had started to wake up. One of the men signaled to the one closest to her and pulled out a blowgun and a green and white dart. He loaded it and was about to fire when ebony jerked awake. As she awoke, she had strangest feeling someone was watching her, but couldn't see anybody. She thought she was just missing Draco already and decided to try to fall back asleep. The one man as he stayed on the floor skillfully blew a dart from the blowgun perfectly into the slight bump in her neck that was her jugular artery before she could lay back down. Her eyes went wide and she fell back into her bed. The men analyzed her and concluded that she wasn't dead but was merely knocked out. The poison would settle in maybe a half hour, a few minutes after she was expected to wake up. One of the men then opened he window and launched a flare into the sky, which popped like a small firework. The other groups then posed for their attack. The entrance doors suddenly opened and the only thing that the people running out would remember would be the many sounds of many blowing sounds.

When ebony awoke, she found herself in a square room with many chairs, but no people. She had no idea what was going on, not even after the one master, the world's most renounced ninjas, skillfully sliced the one connection her head had to her shoulder's with one sleekly handled Katana Samurai Sword. The curse faded the moment her head hit the floor, and the poison in her body settled moments after, ending Hogwarts curse of the Gothics.

In the morning everyone had returned to their old self with no memory in regards to their own behavior as well as the recent events. The only Ones who remembered were the skilled ninjas and Hogwarts's very own Professor Minerva McGonagall.


End file.
